Guess Who's Coming for Dinner
by Daedalus30185
Summary: Shepard and Garrus meet their daughter's boyfriend for the first time. *One shot that I'm leaving up to your imagination.*


This is a one-off set ~20 years after the Last Cull War (Just how I'll be referring to the Reaper war that Shepard fought).

So here's the breakdown: Shepard and Garrus had a kid the old fashioned way, and did so by overriding nature with the law of probability and I think we all know what I mean by that ;)

Sorry for not including a physical description of Minerva, but here it is real quick. Her mandibles are tighter to her face than most Turians and are for the most part only there as an aesthetic value. Red hair curtsy of her mother (cause let's face it, fem-Shep w/out red hair just ain't right). Now despite this, I never see any child of Shepard and Garrus as being the stereotype. She is in fact highly intelligent, strong, quick-witted, mildly biotic just like her mother and takes less than no shit from people. With ma and pa being war heroes, kinda hard to put up with it. BUT she IS still a teenager and her parents are meeting a guy she likes. Let's face it, we all felt like this meeting a girl's parents.

And Shepard's first name is Illac. Pronunciation is "ill(as in to be sick)-ack (like you're coughing up a lung)" or "illeck". Varies from time to time in my head. The name is derived from Latin meaning "the path".

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Minerva asked her father for the fifteenth time that day.

"That depends" Her father replied. "Would your rather I very conspicuously follow the two of you everywhere you go?" She was mulling it over in her head, playing with her hair, a cue he had picked up that she was stuck in the middle of a decision. "Well?" He asked twisting the knife slightly.

"I'm thinking! Geez. Why do have to be like this?"

"Come on honey. Ease up on her." Shepard said. "Besides, they've already been going out for a month."

"MOM!" She yelled.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?!" His eyes holding back an almost bloodlust look in his eye for the boy whom his daughter was seeing, or… spirits forbid…kissing. Or worse.

"Because I knew you'd react like this. Come on Garrus. Besides, she's worried that we'll scare him off. And by *we* I mean *you*. You're too overprotective of her."

"Thank you mom. You should start listening to her again dad." Garrus growled at the reluctant truth his wife pointed out.

"But your father is right too. I mean, when I was your age, when a guy looked at me in just the right way, ohh…" She said, trying to push both of them over the limit so they would compromise and she could get some alone time again with her husband. In her mind, five days was four days too long.

"OH GOD! MOM STOP!" Her daughter squeezed her eyes as tight as she could and hand came up to her mouth like she was going to retch.

"Well, since I grew up on ships we had to contort ourselves anyways to get into the crawl spaces. So we were all pretty—"

"I don't need to hear this Illac." Her husband desperately pleaded. It always filled her with a mildly twisted pleasure that she could make her husband squirm so many ways. She gave him a look he knew well spelling simply, that she'd let him get back at her later that night.

"But your father is right, so I'll make the both of you a deal: you bring him over next week and I won't tell you about any more of my sexual proclivities when I was a teen."

"Make it ever, and your ancient years as well and you have a deal." She quipped. Shepard smirked at her daughter's comment, but agreed all the same.

"You ok with this Garrus?" His mandibles pressed against his jaw tightly, then something lit up in his eye, agreeing with some enthusiasm. Shepard knew he was planning something, but wasn't sure what. All she knew was that their daughter wasn't going to like it.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to make some calibrations to the coffee pot. Hasn't been tasting right lately." She knew it was a lie, but she thought it would be better to claim plausible deniability for what he was thinking of.

"So, tell me about him."

"Well, he's a Human…" their conversation continued on well into the night and ended somewhere around dawn.

**[one week later]**

"Sorry about this Shepard. Thought he told you." Wrex tried speaking quietly, but his voice still boomed.

"Is Ray here? Tell him I need another five minutes!"

"No Minerva, it's your uncle Wrex." She screamed so loudly, even Wrex covered his ears. All Wrex could think is _where did she learn to scream like that?_

"How can you do this to me!? Oh spirits… why? Why do you all hate me so much?!"

"Don't you take that tone! And we both know, if it was me, I'd have the Normandy parked right outside the front door. So consider yourself lucky."

"Fine, you want it that way, it'll be that way." She stormed down the stairs and started heading for the back of the house.

"Where are you going? Isn't Raymond going to be here soon?"

"I'll be in your gym. Back in a few." _Oh shit this isn't good_ Shepard thought to herself. The only two other times she angrily went there was when she wasforbidden to see a movie they thought was too adult for her and the one time she failed PE in school.

*ding-dong* _Guess that's him_ she thought to herself. The poor kid had no idea what he was getting into. I better get the door before Wrex does. "Stay" she told the tank of a Krogan.

Opening the door, she saw the tall, blonde young man there wearing an old leather jacket and a pair of semi-loose fitting jeans_. Casual, but still formal. Smart_.

Soon as he saw here the slight redness in his face turned paste white. "You must by Ray." Just as she thought, he couldn't even get a word out. "You can talk can't you?"

He nervously cleared his throat trying to speak "Ye-yes ma'am." Once more clearing his throat

"Well come on in." She stepped back from the entrance so he could squeeze by her. "Minnie! He's here!"

"Stop screwing with me!" She yelled back, clearly in the middle of a high-intensity workout.

"I'm not! And you better get to him before your father does!" She turned back to the young man. "So what has she told you about him?" The Normandy crew was especially close so having two extremely physically intimidating aliens there when you meet you girlfriend's parents had him scared shitless.

"Err…" She could see that he didn't want to be rude. "Just that you and he worked on the Normandy and that he also did some side work on Omega. I mean, you know she kind of tries to avoid it. The- the limelight."

"Hey honey" _Oh damn. Looks like he gets the firsthand experience._ "What did you do with the key to my weapons locker? Ray's eyes lit up with fear like a Christmas tree. "Oh, you're here? Well, why don't we have a little chat in the lounge." The tone he took was not of offering, but politely demanding.

"Just remember this," She said to him "He worked in C-SEC so don't hold everything back. You'll make him suspicious. Good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

I was going to turn this into a two-off, but I've lost my inspiration for it. Besides, this was primarily written to take my mind off of my main story for a bit so I could get some fresh eyes on it.

If you have any ideas, PM them or put them in the review. And before you say anything, yes I will have Wrex threaten to eat him. It just won't be a straight up threat. And of course, Garrus will be cleaning one of his _**many** _sniper rifles. Just not sure which one if I go back to it.


End file.
